My Name's Sev'rus
by Silver Lycanthropy
Summary: Severus is accidentally turned into his 4 year old self on the behalf of Remus Lupin and becomes attached to his former enemy. AU Sirius is alive!
1. Young Severus

_Howdy readers. I don't have a clue as to where the idea for this came, so the plot is still being figured out. It may turn ino a Slash story, but I seriously doubt it. Depends really._

_So anyway, please, if you are going to take the time to read it, can you please review it for me? I've always been interested in what people think of things I do. Thanks!_

_No Flames. They are just arrogant comments._**

* * *

**

**My Name's Sev'rus **

**Chapter One: Young Severus

* * *

**

Severus Snape hates many things. He hates teenagers. Three particular teenagers actually, neither of whom have yet to show any talent in the potions area. He hates getting up in the morning. If asked "why?" a simple answer such as, "Would you bask in the enjoyment of awakening to a castle full of hormones?" would normally suffice for the moment. He hates brown bread. According to Severus, there is absolutely nothing worse then the churned, parched taste of brown bread. The only way to fix this plain taste, he decided, was to empty at least one quarter of the butter dish onto a single slice. Finally, he hates excess noise. There really is no need to elaborate on this matter, as the simple answer should already be clear to you. Who likes excess noise when their trying to work?

Now Severus Snape loathes a few things, Rita Skeeter being one of them and childish behaviour being another. Consequently, there is one particular thing he loathes. This particular thing was today in the form of a person and was annoyingly seated in front of him. If you have ever been forced to sit alongside someone who makes your blood boil, then you have a clear understanding of how Severus was feeling today.

"Lupin! For the sake of my sanity and your well being, I am giving you five seconds to stop that infernal racket and sit still," barked Severus, clenching his stirring rod tightly in an effort to withstand the urge to pound the wolf before him.

Remus dropped the large bronze key and grinned sheepishly. He had been tapping the key against vials of potions, enjoying the different tones he received with each tap. With the exception of talking to himself, he was beginning to get quite bored. Professor Snape clearly was not going to converse with him and he didn't fancy having a conversation with himself either.

"Honestly Severus," he moaned, leaning back in his stool against one of the desks, "Does it really take this long?"

"Would you prefer it if I made a mistake?" Severus asked, cocking an eyebrow and still managing to glare at Remus, "Believe me Lupin, I would enjoy nothing more then witnessing you writhe on that floor due to an incorrect measuring."

Professor Lupin rolled his eyes and continued to examine the cluster of shelves on the walls. Rat tails, dried newts, bat hair, frog legs, toad warts, something blue that he wanted to examine and a jelly substance that appealed to him. Sighing heavily, Remus swivelled around in his stool to face the storage cupboard. He remembered from his own school days how James and Sirius used to steal the newt eyes and play ping-pong with them across the tables. Grinning stupidly he elevated a hand to open the cupboard.

"Don't. Even. Think about it," Severus hissed from behind the cauldron.

"Of course, yes erm - my apologies," Remus mumbled.

"If you are that bored, Professor Lupin, you can seat yourself over there and arrange those potions according to size."

Remus shuffled across the class to the desk of vials. Each one was labelled with a name and he immediately picked out Harry's. Compared to most of the other potions, Harry's seemed to be a bit off colour. Hermione, he noted, had a pale shade of yellow, Ron had managed to concoct a mucous coloured liquid and Harry's was more royal blue then anything. Remus proceeded to sort the clutter of vials, large to small. Perfect.

"What are these for anyway?" he asked, rotating one vial around so that the label was clear.

"Sixth year veritaserum," Snape grunted, delicately chopping something long and white and then crumbling it into dust, "Very doubtful that any of them are strong enough."

"What colour should it be?"

"It should not be any colour, just transparent. Anything that has a colour to it wouldn't be enough to get a correct date of birth out of someone," Severus explained, stirring the steaming wolfs bane.

Remus cleared his throat as if getting ready to announce a note of great importance. Grinning he said, "They all have colour, except for Draco Malfoy's."

Severus snorted and threw his eyes to heaven. "Draco Malfoy is about as good at potions as you are, Lupin," he smirked," What you are looking at is tap water."

He cheated!" Remus accused, pointing vigorously at the bottle.

"Well spotted, Professor. My Godson is incapable of making himself morning toast, the slight chance of him ever brewing correct truth serum is about as likely as Miss Granger not knowing an answer."

"That bad then, is it?"

Severus grunted again. "Consequently, he will suffer a punishment. Mr Malfoy still seems incapable of understanding that I will not be the one correcting his NEWTS paper, so therefore I cannot let silly mistakes pass."

Remus grinned, folded his arms and moved to the front of the class. _Harry one, Malfoy - 1. _He peered into the cauldron. The thick potion bubbled lightly and almost mockingly in his face. He hated wolfs bane. The taste was vile; the colour contemptible, the texture crude and the smell, the smell was enough to knock Hagrid into a coma. A great pity of course that one could not add sugar to the mixture.

"It doesn't look as … horrible as usual," he commented, "New ingredients?"

"It isn't finished yet. Go to the storage cupboard and get me a small vial with red liquid in it," Severus commanded, flicking his wand at the cupboard to open the doors, "Do not touch the other bottles, some of them are seventh year potions that went wrong."

Remus nodded. He examined the bottles before him. There was a funky shaped bottle that spiralled and had multi coloured liquid in it. Making a mental note to examine that thoroughly the next time, he picked out the small vial on the top shelf filled with ruby red liquid. Carefully handing the bottle to Severus, he retook his seat, feeling for some reason like a naughty schoolboy. Severus added four drops of the liquid to the potion and stirred it counter clockwise five times, then turned his back to chop some more. The potion simmered gently for a few seconds, occasionally spurting a bubble or two. Remus noted that the colour began to drain from the mixture and the intensity of the liquid increased. He peered carefully over the rim of the cauldron, quickly moving his head out of range of the spurting bubbles. A piercing hiss began to emit from within the cauldron and the liquid was seeping over the rim.

"Err - Severus!" Remus shrieked, quickly stepping behind one of the desks, "Should it be doing that?"

Severus sighed deeply and turned towards Lupin, chopping knife in one hand, something dangly in the other. "Should it be doi -?"

**BOOM!**

Remus fell backwards over one of the stools and hit the cobblestone hard. A turret of white liquid had sprung from the cauldron and high into the air, hitting the ceiling and raining in heavy droplets back to the floor. Remus sprang to his feet, breathing deeply and slowly stepping towards the hissing cauldron.

"Severus?" he called, cautiously stepping over a blob of gooey liquid, "Professor? Are you ok?"

An eruption of nausea swept across Remus. _I've killed the bastard. _He quickly ushered behind the desk and was welcomed with a pile of heavy dark robes, saturated in sticky liquid. Remus gasped, casting a quick scourgify on the robes and bending down to examine them. A tiny lump beneath the robes caught his eye. Carefully lifting the heavy cloak to one side, Remus gently began untangling the heavy clothes.

"Oh my god, what have I done?" he muttered to himself.

Tucked inside the large white shirt, was the tiny frame of a toddler. The dark, raven hair was unmistakably that of Severus'. Remus bounced avidly on his heels, flapping his hands in a bird like manner and squeaking to himself. He groaned loudly, first attempting to touch the tiny professor, but then deciding better of it. Remus swatted a strand of hair from his eyes and stood up.

"OK Remus, think logically," he told himself, "He may be hurt, so don't move him. Instead, find help - yeah, help. Poppy and Dumbledore. They'll help …. Their good helpers."

* * *

The hospital wing for Remus had always emitted a warm, homely feeling. The large, gothic barrel design had become something of a familiar aspect to his life. He loved to wander in here some days after hours and sit on one of the beds, enjoying the soft flicker of the night-lights, the warm glow of a fire and the feeling that a helping hand is just through the door. Tonight however, he felt the complete opposite. Instead of a warm, welcoming feeling, an unsettled twinge of guilt and fear had rooted deep within his mind.

"Will he be alright, Poppy?" Remus asked the matron for the fourth time in one hour. He was seated in an armchair having relayed the incident, nervously ringing his hands.

"Madam Pomfry, can anything be done to reverse the potions affects?" Professor Dumbledore asked. He had arrived after an emergency owl flew through his office window bearing the grave news of his Potions Masters sudden twinge of youth. Dumbledore was now seated gently on a hospitable bed, one of his ageing hands resting upon the youthful hand of Young Snape.

"I am sorry, Headmaster," she sighed, marking something on her chart, "But I am no potions engineer. I cannot identify what was used in this concoction."

"So are you trying to say that Severus will have to just - grow up!" Albus barked, glaring fiercely at the vial of white potion Remus had collected as a sample.

"Headmaster, I understand that you accepted Severus almost as a son, but I cannot identify the ingredient. I will need to send the sample away for testing. I-I've never seen anything like this. Severus will be a rich man if he can relay the ingr-"

"How long will testing take?" Albus interrupted. He did not want to know about how rich Severus would be because of this potions mix up. Severus was never one for selling inventions, certainly, if they were youth concoctions.

Madam Pomfry shook her head briskly. "Oh - I don't know Albus," she sighed, dropping her quill, "I don't know how this happened and I don't know why."

For a moment all three adults froze as if pausing time, to stare down at the sleeping figure of young Snape. He was snuggled into a pair of hospital pyjamas that had been shrunken to his size. His large adult robes were folded neatly at the end of the bed, Dumbledore had insisted, for when the affects wore off. Remus bit his lip. The tiny figure before him looked so helpless and un-Snapish. It was all because of him. He had put Severus Snape in this vulnerable position.

"How old is he?" Remus suddenly asked, eyeing the figure.

Poppy cocked an eyebrow. "Well lets see," she said, "Judging from his actual size, I would make an estimation at about - four years old. Would you agree?"

The two professors nodded, neither wanting to comment on the complexity of this situation.

"Very undernourished though, might I add," Poppy continued, "Too thin altogether, quite pale as it were. But no need to worry, he'll get a good lunch tomorrow."

"Severus was always thin and pale," Remus said, looking between the professors.

Professor Dumbledore smiled wearily, "No Remus, he wasn't. Severus gets so caught up in his work that he looses track of his surroundings. You wouldn't believe the trouble I have getting him to come to breakfast over the holiday breaks. I do of course partially blame myself; I should have taken his cauldron."

"Well, I'm sure he'll have a healthy appetite now that he's four years old. Severus will be fine and healthy when we figure out the antidote," Poppy smiled.

"Very well, I shall take my leave to my office and I will immediately write a letter to the potion masters of other schools," smiled Albus, he gently squeezed young Severus' hand and patted Remus on the shoulder, "None of this is your fault boy, do you understand?"

Remus nodded briefly, and then continued to wring his hands. "He will be ok, won't he?" he asked.

"Severus is probably the strongest man I know. I have no doubt that this will fix itself, but for now, the most you can do is be prepared for anything, Remus. Get a good night sleep. "

"Thank you headmaster. Good Night."

Remus leant forward in his armchair to survey Young Snape. He was an average size toddler although slightly underweight. His dark raven hair fell in a mass of waves against his shoulders, which rose steadily with each breath. Remus grinned, Young Severus' mouth hung slightly open and he was gently snoring. One hand was tucked beneath the pillow and the other was resting in a balled fist. For a moment, Remus wished to run his finger through the mass of raven hair, but he quickly thought otherwise.

"You're a cute little boy, Severus," he whispered.

* * *

_One chapter down, many more to come!_

_Thank you for reading, I hope to see many more of you in future chapters._

_(Mike Dirnt Obsessed)_


	2. My Name's Sev'rus

_M'okay._

_zchocolatebunniesrulezworld - Thank you for you're review! I've always imagined Remus to be horrible at potions and he does strike me as the kind of person who can get annoying without meaning to. The potions accident ... you speculate Sirius ... interesting ..._

_tamara72 - Thank you, that's what I would have hoped for._

_rebelwilla - I'm hoping Remus can give Severus a happy time as he's a child again. Of course, with the influence of Sirius around, I'm begninning to wonder will our arrogant Snape ever be the same again. _

_angelofcandy- Thank you! Happy New Year to you too, and everyone else! I promise i will make loads of more chapters. lol. _

_Blythe.Naurin -Oh, i wasn't aware of that but, to be clear, this idea came from a twisted version of Spongebob I was thinking about ... I'm actually meaning to go and read that story now that you mention it. Thank you for reviewing!_

_siriushermionelover - You're like me so. I also love reading deaged stories. I've never seen one with Remus though ... hmmmmmm. _

_Ali-chan et Vani-chan - What does your name mean? I like it, it's complicated looking. _

_ida - I know! Isn't Severus the best when he's small, cute and vulnerable. The little bugger ... squeezes his cheeks._

_To everyone else, Thank you soooo much for adding this story and stuff. Hope to see you all in furture chapters. I think i forgot people ... If i did ... BIG COOKIE ...for you .._

* * *

My Name's Sev'rus 

Chapter Two: My Name's Sev'rus

* * *

Exaggerated tales filled with dragon breath and torture swept throughout the corridors of Hogwarts the next morning. The unexpected absence of Professor Snape in the 6th year Potions class brought with it a large uproar. Filling in for the Potions Professor that morning was Professor Binns. He floated aimlessly around the class, a bored expression plastered across his white face. Sighing loudly, he floated into the storage cupboard and back in though the door.

"D'you think You-Know-Who finally killed the miserable git?" Ron Weasley whispered ecstatically.

He was seated in the back row of the potions room between Harry and Hermione. Hermione rolled her eyes and clicked her tongue loudly.

"For goodness sake Ronald!" she scolded, "Don't say things like that."

"But he's evil Hermione," Harry chuckled, thanking Lavender Brown for the chocolate frog.

"Evil is a bit strong, don't you think?" Hermione frowned, "I think he's more grounded then evil."

"You'd think that wouldn't you?" added Ron, "Until you spend detention with him, then you know that you've mistaken it for evil."

At the front of the class, Draco Malfoy sat rigidly in his seat. The sudden absence of his godfather crashed a wave of terror through his bones. Was Snape ok? Had this something to do with Voldemort? Draco swivelled in his seat, looking around for Professor Binns.

"Can I help you Mister Malfoy?"

Draco yelped, quickly turning to face the ghost. "Yes actually, _professor_" he said sarcastically, regaining his composure. Malfoy statues, "Where is Professor Snape?"

The entire class settled down waiting to here. In their six years of attending Hogwarts and Potions, neither of them had ever had a free class for Potions. Snape was just never sick.

"Professor Snape has taken ill due to a potions accident. He is currently in his private quarters recovering and should be back on the job very soon," Binns told them dully.

Draco sighed. He was just ill, that was all. There was now nothing to worry about so Draco proceeded to torment Potter and Co.

* * *

"And then the dragon _flew_ down onto the castle and _crashed_ through one of the big towers. Then the tower _fell_ and then - erm," the four year old paused trying to relay more of the adventurous dream he had, placed a finger in his mouth and added, "Can I see your stick?"

Professor Dumbledore chuckled deeply. "I don't think so little one. Maybe later we can try some more magic."

Young Severus clapped his hands together, bouncing slightly as he did. He was perched cheerfully in Professor Dumbledores laps, telling the larger wizard all about his dream of dragons and towers. Severus had woken up with a rather upset stomach at 7:30 and had continued to remain awake. Upon seeing Professor Dumbledore enter the wing, Severus had made friends with the friendly giant.

"Happy as ever I see?" Poppy laughed, shuffling towards the bed with a tray of breakfast foods.

"Happy and content my dear lady," Dumbledore beamed, proudly looking down at Severus, "Are you hungry, Severus?"

Severus looked up at him with wide eyes and nodded firmly. Professor Dumbledore brought the tray to the bed, carefully settling it before the young wizard. Severus crossed his legs and waited. His eyes lit up like lanterns when he saw the contents of the tray. A large bowl of steaming porridge, a glass of orange juice, toast well buttered and some jam. He carefully picked up his spoon and tried a mouth full of porridge.

"Bluegh!" Severus stuck his tongue out and allowed the porridge to dribble down his chin and onto the front of his pyjamas. "I dun like it," he cried, dropping the spoon into the bowl and allowing droplets of porridge to fly in various directions.

Poppy scowled down at the young boy. Professor Dumbledore however, merely chuckled deeply and wiped at Severus' chin.

"So that's why you never ate porridge in the great hall," he smiled amused, "What about some toast?"

Severus eyed the toast suspiciously. "Is it browned toast?" he asked, "'cause I dun like that one."

Dumbledore shook his head, handing the mini Professor some toast. It wasn't brown so Severus ate it. He then drank his orange juice, of course not without spilling some across his pyjamas. The jam however, found a safe place in the pocket of Severus' pyjamas. "For later" he had said, carefully tucking the small jam packet away.

"Now Severus, I think we should go meet someone," Dumbledore decided, lifting the little boy from the bed and leading him out of the hospital wing.

Severus allowed himself to be led through the vast corridors of Hogwarts. His too large stockings made him slip a few times so professor Dumbledore hoisted him into his arms. To avoid the weary eyes and unwanted questions, Dumbledore quickly scuttled along the empty corridors before the bell rang. He waited patiently outside the DADA room, carefully sitting Severus on a concaved window to conceal him from wondering eyes. When the bell finally rang, he smiled pleasantly at each student who troubled himself or herself to look his way. Slipping into the class, he beamed widely at Remus.

"Ah," Remus said, plopping himself into his chair and gazing up at young Severus.

"This is Remus Lupin," Dumbledore introduced, "He brought you to the hospital wing when you hurt yourself. Would you like to sit next to him, Severus?"

Severus shook his head and wrapped his arms around Dumbledores neck. He did not like all these new people at once.

"He's a bit shy, Remus, don't worry," Dumbledore smiled, pulling up a chair in front of the desk and sitting with Severus in his lap. Severus immediately turned his back to Remus and buried his head in the confinements of Professor Dumbledores beard, "Now Severus, you don't turn your back on people. It's rude."

Severus looked up at Dumbledore, then cupped his tiny hand around the old mans ear and whispered something to him. Dumbledore smiled proudly.

"He wants to know if he can see your tank." Dumbledore recalled, twinkling across the desk at Remus, "Maybe you could walk him over."

"Yeah, sure," Remus agreed nervously. He stood from his seat and held a hand out to Severus "Would you like me to show you what's in the tank?"

Severus nodded, slipping from Dumbledore's laps and cautiously taking Lupin's hand. Remus guided him to the large glass tank and kneeled next to him. He tapped the glass and waited. A large scaled monkey like creature, with webbed hands and feet darted out from behind some green rushes. Severus yelped and spun around to hide on Remus' shoulder. Remus chuckled lightly, not wanting the boy to think he was making fun of him.

"It's ok little guy, look, he's real friendly," Remus said, trailing a finger along the glass so that the creature followed it. Severus suspiciously peered at the glass and then slowly placed a tiny finger against it, "It's a Kappa. They live in the water."

"Can I touch him?" Severus questioned, standing on the tips of his toes and trying to stick his hand in the water.

"I don't think so. He might bite you, better not."

"Oh." Severus paused, "My name's Sev'rus."

Remus smiled down at him, "Hello Severus, my name is Remus. Can you say that?"

Severus scoffed and tried in vain to roll his eyes. "Course I can. Re-mus, "he stated as a matter of fact, "see?"

"I do see," Remus laughed, pulling the boy between his knees and allowing the Kappa to follow his finger again, "Albus, I think maybe he could stay with me for a bit, while you go to lunch or something - Albus?"

Remus turned to see an empty chair in the place Professor Dumbledore had been sitting. Remus rolled his eyes, that man never failed to surprise.

"Where's my Dubbledore?" Severus gasped, running to the empty seat.

Remus rushed forward and scooped Severus into his arms. Severus' lower lip stuck out and he began to sniffle, wiping at his eyes with his knuckles. Gently bouncing on his feet and swaying from side to side, Remus snuggled Severus close.

"Ssshh, don't cry little guy," he soothed, "You can stay with me for a bit and then we can go find Professor Dumbledore. That ok with you?"

Severus sniffed loudly and nodded. He liked the idea of staying with this new man. He was nice to him. Severus reached into his pocket and produced the tiny carton of jam.

"Want to share with me?" he asked Remus.

* * *

Severus tugged at the itchy cotton material Remus had made him wear. He didn't like this shirt, the tag tickled the back of his neck and Remus had tied the buttons up to far. The brown pants he wore were too long and the legs needed to be rolled up and the shoes! Severus defiantly did not like dress shoes. He paused on the stairs trying in vain to wriggle his toes within the leather confinements.

"What's wrong, Severus?" Remus asked, coming to halt on the landing of the Grand Staircase.

"The shoes is too tight, Remus," he whined, tugging on the laces.

"I'm sorry little guy, but that's all I could do for you," Remus sympathised. Seeing as Young Severus had no clothes of his own to wear, Remus and shrunk a few of his own garments to fit the boy. "Just hang on for a bit and we can order some new clothes for you, ok?"

Severus made a whining noise in the back of his throat and began banging his feet against the stairs.

"I dun like um!" he yelled.

Remus frowned up at the temper-filled toddler. This was defiantly Snape. From his experiences with relatives kids, he learned quickly that the best way to stop these tantrums was to be stern and to the point with the child. Hands on hips, he marched up the stairs to Severus.

"Severus Snape, you will stop this immediately and walk with me to the great hall for dinner," he said firmly, offering his hand to Severus.

"No- No I won't!" shouted Severus, "And you can't make me!"

"Do you want to bet that I can?" he snapped, bending down and clutching Severus in his arms.

Severus clutched Remus' arms and dug his nails deep into the soft skin. Remus glared down at him and then slung the toddler over his shoulders. He banged his fists against Remus' neck, kicking his legs wildly and demanding that he be put down. How dare anyone pick him up in such a manner? After yelling loudly the entire trip to the entrance hall, Professor Lupin finally dropped Severus to his feet and kneeled at eye level to speak with the boy.

"Now Severus," he began, eyeing the flushed face and dark eyes that had narrowed to snake like slits. Severus folded his arms roughly, pouting vigorously at the floor, "The way you behaved on those stares was not at all acceptable, young man. You do not throw such tantrums mister. The next time you decide to behave in such a manner I will not hesitate to put you in the corner - are you listening to me Severus?"

"No!" Severus pouted, shifting from one foot to the other.

Remus sighed profoundly. Dropping his head slightly, he placed a hand on Severus' shoulder. He needed to make the boy understand that he wanted to be friends. "Severus, please listen to me," he said softly, "I want to be your friend but, I can't do that unless you help me to be your friend. Do you understand?"

Severus paused. "Dubbledore's my friend," he suddenly whispered.

Remus cringed inwardly. This was just like the adult Snape, to be so contemptuous and un-wanting. Even as a boy in school, Remus remembered how conventional Snape had been, never letting anyone outside his own house to get too close. Saying that, Remus wondered if Severus had even trusted his own house.

"I'd like to be your friend too," Remus smiled, lifting the boys chin, "Can we be friends?"

Severus narrowed his eyes at Remus for a few moments, a look of contemplation swept across his face. His four-year-old mind went into overdrive as he thought about the question. Finally, he grinned goofily up at the older man.

"Yes!" he decided, sticking out his hand to shake Remus'

"Wonderful!" Remus beamed, "Let's go get lunch so."

Taking Severus' hand, he led him through the large gilded doors that led to the great hall. He wasn't sure what to expect, he just hoped it wouldn't be too obvious. Only to be expected, from the moment he crossed over the thresh hold, silence washed over the hall. Remus squirmed. At least Severus didn't understand that intense silence meant bad things, he however, knew full well an explanation would be needed. Coughing softly, he flushed when the noise echoed against the walls.

"What are they all looking' at?" Severus whispered, burying his free hand into the pocket of Remus' trousers.

"Nothing, pay no attention," he whispered back, scowling heavily at the wall ahead of him. He could hear whispers beginning to float through the tables. _"Who is that?" "I never knew Lupin had a child, did you?" "The kid looks awfully familiar."_

At the head table, Professor Dumbledore rose from his seat.

"Welcome, Professor and young man!" he greeted, opening his arms wide.

"Thank you, Headmaster," Remus muttered, gliding easily behind the other professors towards his own seat. He could feel Severus' grip tighten on his hand. Remus quickly took his seat between Professor McGonagall and Hagrid, courteously nodding in both directions and then proceeding to hoist Severus onto his knees.

The younger wizard bit his lip and risked a glance at Professor Dumbledore. "Dubbledore?" he whispered to Remus. Remus nodded back at him.

"If I could hold your attention please, for just a few moments," Professor Dumbledore called, casting a glance across the sea of students, "I assume greatly that you are all wondering who this young man is," Various nods and replies echoed through the hall, "Now I ask you all to please listen intently, for I will relay the through story and any spin off you hear later on, is obviously false. I would like to introduce you, if you please, to Professor Snape."

The tense silence surrounded each student and Professor alike. No one dared make a comment. Was this a joke?

"Due to an unfortunate potions accident, our own Professor Snape has unfortunately been transfigured, you could say, into his four year old self," Dumbledore continued and then added casting a glance in Remus' direction, "Through no fault of anyone. To conclude, I would ask you all to not mention anything to Young Professor Snape about his past doings. For now, he is happy, as are we. A sample of the offending potion has been sent away for analysis and we are awaiting the results."

Professor Dumbledore took his seat accordingly and began spooning vegetables onto his plate. Following in his fashion, the other Professors began eating and passing short remarks, although each one cast a suspicious glance at Remus and the boy on his knees. Gradually the students began engaging in full blown conversations, although still observing there Professor.

"Here Severus, try some potatoes," Remus said, spooning mashed potatoes and chicken onto a small plate for Severus.

"Can I have that instead?" he asked, pointing to a bowl of jelly and ice cream.

"No, eat these first and then you can have that."

Severus frowned and grudgingly began nibbling at his chicken. Remus awkwardly sat at an angle having to reach over Severus' head to find his own plate. On one occasion he dropped a spoon of gravy down his robes and Severus wiped his mouth off Remus sleeve. Too polite to disrupt the boy as he was eating heartily, Remus relished the discomfort with a false grin.

"Maybe if you sit with the students, Severus," Professor McGonagall suggested, "That way Professor Lupin can eat his dinner."

"Oh, it's fine Minerva -"

Severus scoffed angrily and awkwardly stood on Remus' knees, clutching clumps of the larger mans auburn hair for support. Remus gasped, allowing his head to be jerked to the side as Severus wobbled. A few students laughed at the spectacle and Remus blushed when the other staff members began grinning broadly.

"I'll feed you, Remy," Severus had decided, plopping onto the table and picking up a plate to rest in his knees.

"Severus, maybe you should sit wi- UMPH!" Severus spooned a large amount of stuffing into Remus' mouth, taking care to drop some as he went.

Remus smiled weakly, swallowing the lump of food and thanking Severus. For the entire meal, Remus had to endure the flying space ships filled with gravy, peas, carrots and meat. He was graciously watered with cups of pumpkin juice and even had the pleasure of getting his mouth dabbed with a napkin, although Severus preferred to beat his mouth instead of dabbing.

* * *

That night Severus remained sleeping in the hospital wing. Remus was perched contently in an armchair next to his bed, grinning madly as he pulled clumps of hardening food from his hair. In all the day had went well. Dumbledore had arranged a meeting between the three of them tomorrow. What for, he didn't know, but he had a pretty good idea. Either way he was happy enough to sit with young Severus.

* * *

_K ... k ... this is chapter two ... sighs, i miss Green Day. When are they going to get up off their lazy arses and bring me some happiness._

_Review. I love them ... Thank you!_

_xx_


	3. Remote Control

_Reviews, Reviews, Reviews. i do love them._

_Sunlight Girl - Thank you for reviewing and see, it's an update. As for Green Day, i have fallen head over heels in love with Mike Dirnt. It's an obsession. Pity i don't live in America ..._

_angelofcandy - Ta again! Tes, Severus scared me too, but you know, it works. Will you give me a chocolate cookie ... with run ... shifty eyes. _

_Kate - No, thank you my fickle friend ... whatever that means. Severus and Remus would have to be my fave characters too, they work so well together. _

_zchocolatebunnierulezworld - ... allergic to typing out your name ...so long, lol. Yes, Severus will definatly meet Sirius. I may not have mentioned it ... actually i didn't mention it, but i will now. This story takes palce about ... a month before the end of the school year. So summer is here, summer means sun and going shopping and the beach ... with Sirius and stuff ... And! you like Green Day which is wonderful, but Mike is mine. Pwnage over Mike. _

_Blot-Of-Blood - Anal penetration is always the best route. If you're missing it so much, perhaps i could have Severus stick a crayon up his arse ... or maybe up Sirius' ..._

_Redwolffalls - Ewww, imagine haveing a mini Voldy streaking around your house ... creepy. Well for the moment, i'm thinking about Severus and his memory. He remembers the simple things, obviously. He seems to know his way around Hogwarts and some faces look familar to him. I may put a scene in where nightmares of his past plague his dreams ... maybe. _

_To everyone else, THANK YOU AND COKIES +_

_Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be(unfortunatley for me). It's jsut fiction.

* * *

_**

* * *

**

**My Name's Sev'rus**

**Chapter Three: Remote Control

* * *

**

Remus Lupin sank comfortably into one of the elegant hard backed chairs in Professor Dumbledore's office. The warm glowing candles that always flickered on the left hand side of Dumbledore's desk portrayed a warm, homely atmosphere. He smiled and a sudden familiarity washed over his features. He stretched his legs, twisting slightly in the chair and yawning. The many portraits of aged headmasters that lined the walls pointed and cooed to each other at the tiny lump that was Severus Snape on the floor. The toddler was kneeling on the stone floor, the annoying clothes still in tact, and he was pushing a tiny ball back and forth. A 6th year Hufflepuff student had thoughtfully given Severus a small yellow and green bouncy ball to play with.

Remus grinned and leant down towards Severus and the ball. He placed the bouncy ball tenderly between the cracks in the floor slabs and blew heavily at it. The ball rolled along the crack, smoothly doing a u-turn back to Severus, whose eyes suddenly gleamed with mirth. Professor Dumbledore chuckled heartily from behind his desk, sipping a cup of steaming tea and allowing a glint to dance in his azure eyes.

"So easily amused little one," he muttered into the cup, casting a glance in Remus' direction.

Remus nodded in agreement, suddenly getting an urge to sprawl himself across the floor with Severus. The company of Dumbledore was the only thing that stopped him from acting in such a fashion.

"He's a good child, isn't he Professor?" Dumbledore said, twirling his teaspoon around the edges of the cup.

"An excellent child. He's so different compared to his adult self, Headmaster, I can't believe how simply amused he can get," Remus paused shortly.

"I concur. So shall he be dining with you again tonight?"

Remus grunted softly, nodding his head and smiling. "Yes, I think I might be able to get him to eat some carrots now. I don't see why he doesn't like them, he eats carrot cake … but only with a load of icing which he seems to have a colossal addiction to."

Albus chuckled. He then seated himself up right in the chair and became quite serious. Clearing his throat, he set Remus with a stern look.

"You seem to be enjoying the company of our little professor, I think it's nice to witness two former enemies finally agreeing with each other," Remus cocked an eyebrow. "Even if it took a de-ageing potion to make a change."

Remus chuckled in agreement. "I never regarded Severus as an enemy; we had more of a mutual disagreement when it came to certain things. We never passed remarks if it could be helped; only inside the classroom, we shared comments … especially in History of Magic. Neither of us were extremely good at that and besides Lilly Evans, who for some reason excelled in that subject, I had no one to confer with."

Remus stared adoringly at Severus now, his tiny frame was hunched over, his rump in the air and his cheeks flushed from blowing (and spiting) intensely. A tiny giggle spurted from his thin lips, his long bangs falling freely into his eyes and he clutched the ball tightly. Turning on the spot, he pulled himself up using Remus' knee and held out the small ball. Smiling he dropped it into Remus' open hand.

"Thank you, Severus," he whispered lightly, rolling the ball between his thumb and fore finger.

"I think, Remus," Dumbledore began, opening his desk drawer and producing parchment and ink, "I think that it would be beneficial for both Severus and you if you temporarily cared for him, until this mess is sorted out."

Remus coughed loudly, trying to register what had just been asked of him. _Me? You want me to take care of Severus._

"Albus you know how much I would love that, really I would but," Remus glanced helplessly around the room and wrung his hands nervously, "What about … Sirius?"

Albus nodded knowingly. "I do understand that Sirius and Severus did not see eye to eye as youths, but you need to understand Remus, that they are now much older, with the exception of Severus' recent condition, and do remember that Severus is 4 years old …"

"I know that!" Remus gasped, probing at his tattered robes, "but … I hate to admit this Albus, I feel like I'm betraying Sirius -"

Albus held up a hand and shook his head. "What is said in this office, Remus, remains in this office. The portraits are not likely to pass on word to Sirius before you tell him. I do know how wondering words can so often turn into rumours."

"No Professor, I don't mean that," Remus mumbled, now fully aware of the portraits and suddenly remembering that they could indeed pass word to Sirius about this whole "Severus situation", "It's just that, I witnessed first hand the hatred of both those men, nearly everyday of my school years and I just feel, or rather I have a quirky feeling that … Sirius might do something … stupid, to Severus."

Largely compared to Albus' hearty chuckle, he now allowed a bark of laughter to erupt from deep within his throat. Remus almost grinned himself, he noticed how young Professor Dumbledore suddenly looked. His aged face became distorted in such a way as to which the deep creases formed in a smooth fashion. Healthy laughter lines surrounded his glistening eyes and his cheeks tinged a pale red.

"Oh my dear Remus," he gasped, wiping at his eyes and ruffling his large beard, "I have no doubt that Sirius will be a bit …amused, by this situation . I presume he will be no more amused then we were Remus, but he would not harm an innocent child, no matter who that child is."

Remus groaned, pulling a sceptical face. He bit his lip and observed Severus who had turned to examining the large bookcases, trying in vain to un-hatch the latches on the lower cupboards.

"Professor Dumbledore I … I don't know," Remus closed his eyes, rubbing his left temple and leaning on one elbow. He sighed deeply then inhaled sharply, "I'm willing to look after Severus, until this is sorted out."

Dumbledore blatantly beamed and clapped his hands together. "Delightful my boy, this is wonderful. Now I think that we should organise some items for proper child care," he dipped his ink and scribbled intently on a sheet of parchment.

* * *

Remus read the royal hand of Dumbledore, struggling to make sense of the words on the parchment that were now vibrating madly in his right hand. In his left hand, he had Severus' hand clutched tightly, allowing the keen young man to drag him through the crowds of on coming students. A few cooed affectionately as he passed, most stopping to laugh gently at the determined look on his young face. His pink tongue poked eagerly between his lips, a look of purpose etched across his youthful features as he battled the large crowds of students. 

Remus smiled at the students he knew from classes. "Good day Mr Hesston," he smiled at one large, beefy boy, struggling to break between two Slytherins. If it were any other day, he would have stopped to scold these Slytherins, but before he had the chance to open his mouth in protest, Severus had pulled him out into the Transfiguration courtyard. "Lovely day, yes it is, Miss Lawrence. I hope you're studying those hinkypunks, Arnold … Severus!"

Severus halted and turned to meet Remus' puzzled gaze. "Where are we going?"

Severus grinned cheekily up at his new carer, continuing to grip his hand. Professor Dubbledore had told him that Remus was to look after him and would be playing with him for a while. He, fully understanding the meaning of the word play, decided that the only way to full fill Dubbledore's proposition, was to bring Remus to the grass. He knew the way to the grass and other places at Hogwarts, but he didn't know how he knew. Sometimes he got the feeling that he had been here before.

"We are going to play." he stated simply, again dragging Remus into the middle of the courtyard, "In the grass Remus! Come on!"

Throwing himself onto the soft grass, Severus rolled onto his back and grinned up at Remus. Sighing deeply, Remus looked around him, a few students had gathered on the side to witness the display. Remus couldn't help but feel a tad bit embarrassed at the attention. Reluctantly he dropped onto the grass beside his new charge and folded his legs beneath him.

"Where's all the people goin'?" Severus asked, rolling onto his stomach to glance at the scurrying crowd of black robes.

"To lessons so that they can learn magic," Remus told him, again trying to scan the list of equipment Dumbledore had given to him.

_Clothes _

_Shoes_

_Juice_

_Toys_

"Why can't I learn magic?"

"Because you are to young, Severus. When you're old enough you'll learn magic too," Remus told him.

_Proper nutrition, including three square meals a day and healthy snack. _

_Limit high sugar quantity foods and always encourage fruits, vegetables and dairy products._

_Physical activity is highly important. Running, swimming, walking, playing muggle activities, even Quidditch. _

"Why do some people have green bits on their capes and some have 'ellow and other colours?" Severus mused, staring intently at a group of passing Transfiguration students. NEWT students by the looks of it as they were hidden behind large thick books.

"Hogwarts has four different houses where the students sleep," Remus explained, dropping the parchment and dipping to his elbows alongside Severus.

"What are they called?"

"Gryffindor - their colour is red," he said indicating a first year as he passed. He then pointed at a boy named Ernie McMillan, "The yellow is Hufflepuff, the blue is Ravenclaw," he indicated a third year, "and the green is Slytherin," he finished, pointing at Draco Malfoy, who had come sliding sneakily from behind a statue in the wall.

He seemed to be glaring over at Remus. Looking incredibly nervous he slowly approached the both of them, doing his best to stand tall and proud.

"Good day, Mr Malfoy. Have you come to see you head of house?" Remus asked, pulling himself to his feet with a groan.

"Yes, I have come to see Severus, he's my godfather as Dumbledore may have already told you," Draco replied, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his trousers and staring absently at a tree.

Remus nodded. "I just ask of you not to mention anything about the potion, Mr Malfoy. Professor Dumbledore insists that we do not mention anything he doesn't remember."

Draco nodded, "Fine," he spat, uneasily falling to one knee and observing the youth before him. Severus looked very much like his older self. His jaw line was prominent, his nose small, but still a bit too large, his eyes black as coal and his hair the same shape.

"Hello, Severus," he said unsurely, producing his wand and digging the tip into the grass. Severus eyes fell upon Draco's wand. Severus gazed at the wand with interest. He knew these sticks, they made sparks. He wanted to try it and make sparks like his Dubbledore.

"Can I try your stick?" he asked, producing a hand.

Draco looked up at Remus who shook his head. "Err, I don't think so, Severus," he said and then added to the crest fallen face before him, "but I can show you some magic, if you want."

"Magic!" Severus gleamed, sitting up straight and watching Draco.

Draco grinned. He pulled his Potions book from his book bag and pointed his wand at it. "Wingardium Leviosa," he muttered, making the book float a few inches and then twirling it around Severus' head. Severus cheered, trying to clutch the book in his hands. He laughed heartily, jumping to his feet and whizzing after the thick book. Draco grinned smugly. Remus smiled fondly. Severus stumbled to the floor out of breath, smiling widely and beaming up at both older wizards.

"I think it's time you were heading back to your lesson, Mr Malfoy. I know you have Charms now with professor Flitwick," Remus announced, "Off you go."

Draco narrowed his eyes at him, contemplating whether or not to retaliate. On a regular bases he found it immensely satisfactory to torment Professor Lupin, only because he knew Remus found it difficult to hand out detentions. Reluctantly, he decided better on leaving with a stiff nod. Severus climbed to his knees and buried his hands into Remus' trouser pockets.

"I think I know him …," he whispered to Remus, hoisting himself up and twirling his fingers around a sickle in Remus' pocket.

"You've probably seen him around the castle. His name is Draco Malfoy, he's in Slytherin."

"What house are you in?"

Remus laughed, laying a hand on Severus' head and ruffling his hair, "I'm not in a house because I'm a teacher. I teach the students things … but I used to be in Gryffindor."

* * *

_Tra - Laaaaa! Holds hands in the air. Yeh! Oh and for all your information boxes, I am a member of mibba . com Shifty eyes ..._

_Thanks guys!_

_xx_


	4. Nearing End of Year

_MatoakaWilde - I don't know why, but for some reason i love stories where students torment Remus Lupin. He is such a vunerable character, too nice for his own good really. Thanks for your review!_

_Miss DeBlanc - Thank you, i plan on having a lot more of happy Snape. _

_Blot - Of - Blood - Why do i love your reveiws? God, you need to review a lot more. They make me happy! I definatly like the crayon thing. lol_

_angelofcandy - More cookies? Maybe a white choc chip one this time, or something. Don't worry about Sirius meeting Severus, the time is coming. _

_-x-Sairah-x- - Thank you for the review! More to come. _

_Everyone else who alerted and stuff ... Cheers!_

**

* * *

**

**Nearing End of Year**

**

* * *

**

Severus tottered towards the low cupboard in Remus' private quarters. He had seen Remus place his wand next to the lampshade, and he had hoped to take it before his new friend returned. The long, slim wand almost rolled into Severus' hand when he reached for it. The wood felt smooth in his fingers. He stared at it for a moment; a wave of remembrance had crossed his mind. He thought he knew what to do. The smooth touch felt familiar. Grinning, he slashed the wand in a sharp stroke through the air. A glass of milk flew from the table and shattered against the wall, bringing with it vibrant ring.

Quick shuffles and a bang could then be heard from the bathroom. Remus swung back the door and raced into the main area. He had a peach coloured towel wrapped around is waste and a razor pointed outwards, as if aiming his wand.

"Severus!" he yelled, tramping towards the offending toddler and pulling the wand from his hand, "I said no wand!"

"Sorry," whispered Severus, dropping his head.

Remus sighed heavily and sat on the bed. Running a hand through his wet hair, he hoisted the pouting toddler up next to him.

"Sorry about that little guy," he apologised and slung an arm around Severus, "I just got a fright, that's all. Am I forgiven?"

Severus shrugged and smiled edge ways. Remus had soon figured out that this crooked smile meant all was well. Severus had various moods and facial expressions that determined how he felt. Remus had uncovered a few of them. He liked to poke his tongue at people when he wanted to play. Remus only figured this one out after Severus had dived bombed onto his stomach as he was reading a book. When he was angry, he scowled and pouted, staring transfixed at one spot. As for being upset, Remus hadn't noticed this emotion yet. Severus seemed to be quite happy compared to his adult self.

He had now taken to following Remus around and for the most part, feeding him at lunch. The issue of where Severus would go during the summer was resolved easily enough. Remus would take him back to Grimmauled Place and Dumbledore would visit regularly. It wasn't exactly easy taking care of Severus. He was hard to please and possibly had an attention seeking disorder. Remus spent most nights sitting at the end of his bed, reading him story after story and trying to concoct plausible endings that involved a heroic dragon.

* * *

"Where are we going, Remus?" asked Severus, trailing a finger along a Gryffindor tapestry.

"To the Great Hall for -"

Severus gasped. "For food!?" he asked, hurrying to meet Remus' pace.

"No, Severus," Remus chuckled, "The students are doing their end of year exams and Professor Dumbledore has asked myself and some other teachers to supervise them."

Severus slowed down, thinking hard about this. He frowned at Remus' cloak, which was trailing along the floor. Rushing forwards, he picked up the ends and held them in his hands. "But why am I coming? I'm not a teacher! Can't I go play in the grounds?" he moaned, tugging slightly at the tattered cloak ends.

Remus turned to walk down some steps and shook his head. "No, you cannot. I don't want you running around by yourself."

"Won't hurt myself," he challenged, "If you give me your wand I'll be ok."

Remus rolled his eyes and smiled. "No, and that's the end of this conversation, Severus," he said, turning to pick Severus up, and then adding when he saw the protesting look that crossed the boy's face, "and you need to be very quiet in here, ok? No noise."

Severus nodded. Inside the great hall, all tables had been moved to one side of the room, and around 150 single study desks had been placed in neat rows of four. Four teachers drifted between each row occasionally glancing at the students' works and flicking through sheets of parchment they had written. Professor Dumbledore sat at the head of the hall, skimming through a Daily Prophet. He smiled upon the approach of Remus and Severus.

"Good day, Professor. How are we -?"

"Ssshhh!" Severus whispered aggressively, slapping a finger to his mouth and looking around the hall, "their doing exams," he added, nodding and raising his eyebrows for affect.

Dumbledore chuckled and signalled for Severus to come to his lap. Squirming from Remus' arms, he slid into Dumbledore's knees and immediately began tangling his hands in the large beard. He looked around the hall at the many students. Most of them had there heads down deep in the paper, some were gazing out the windows whilst most scratched the tip of the quill against their foreheads, a look of confusion crossing their features. He saw Remus walking between the Hufflepuffs and Gryffindor's. Severus liked Remus. He was a great companion and he played hide and seek with him. No one had ever done that before.

"Dubbledore, can I go walk with Remus?" he asked, sliding from the elder wizard's laps and already proceeding down the steps. Skimming between tables, he came to a stop at the front of Harry Potter's desk. Harry was writing furiously in an illegible hand, and then crossing out the lines he had written. Severus stood on the tips of his toes and pointed to a long line Harry had just written.

"S'wrong," he whispered and then skimmed between Ron Weasley's desk and ran to Remus. Harry cocked an eyebrow and re-read the sentence. It was wrong …

* * *

Remus flopped onto the couch with a heavy sigh and closed his eyes. It had been a long day. Too long for his likings. The supervision had gone well, Remus had noticed one Slytherin attempting to cheat, but he soon put an end to that … without causing a scene, of course. He had been moderately surprised at the behaviour of Severus. Normally when things got to quiet, the boy would start talking loudly and demanding attention. Today however, he seemed to understand and had quietly walked with Remus, his tiny hands buried deep within Remus' trouser pockets. Remus couldn't figure out this action so instead, he put it down to a reaction of comfort of security.

"Remus?" a tiny voice called from below him. He elevated his head and gazed into Severus' dark eyes.

"Yes?"

"Can I sit with you?" asked Severus, shuffling his feet uncomfortably and picking at the corduroy pattern on Remus' pant.

Heaving him onto the couch, Remus threw an arm around Severus' slim shoulders and pulled him closer. The warm fire glowed welcomingly in the hearth and a gentle shroud of darkness cast shadows across the room.

"Guess where we're going tomorrow?" he said, kicking his shoes off. Severus shrugged and yawned. "we need to go to Diagon Alley to get you new clothes. Do you like to floo?"

Severus shrugged again. "Dunno."

* * *

_Now, there we go. Sorry it's so short and took ages to update, but you wouldn't believe the amount of homework i'm getting. Fuckers!_


End file.
